Bofur
Bifur |friends = Bilbo Baggins, Bifur, Bombur, Thorin Oakenshield †, Fíli †, Kíli †, Óin †, Dwalin, Balin, Glóin, Dori, Nori, Ori †, Tauriel, Legolas, Bard, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, Bard, Gandalf, Thranduil, Elrond, Lindir, Radagast, Elves of Mirkwood, Beorn, Great Eagles |enemies = Bert, William, Tom †, Azog †, the Great Goblin, Bolg †, Yazneg †, Narzug †, Fimbul †, Ragash, Great Eagles, Orcs, Wargs, Olog-hai, the bats, Spiders of Mirkwood, Thranduil (formerly), Feren (formerly), Legolas (formerly), Elves of Mirkwood (formerly), Sauron, w:c:lotr:Ogres, Were-worms, Warg Matriarch |fate = Lives in the Blue Mountains as a wealthy Dwarf with his fourteenth share |goal(s) = To reclaim the Mountain from Smaug. }} Bofur is a Tolkien character who is a friend of Bilbo Baggins, the brother of Bombur and cousin of Bifur, and appears as a minor character in The Hobbit and the 1977 version, one of the main characters of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and a supporting protagonist in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. In the animated film, Bofur is voiced by Jack DeLeon and portrayed by Jimmy Nesbitt in the Middle-earth Film saga. Personality Middle-Earth Legendarium TBA Animated films TBA Peter Jackson's film series ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' When the rest of the company appear to Bilbo's door, the hobbit jerks the door opening, causing Bofur and the rest of his companions to fall on top of the matt, with Bombur landing on all of them. During the party, Bilbo dressing, asks Bombur if he has a cheese knife for a block of cheese. Bofur warns Bilbo that he doesn't have a knife and eats the entire block without a knife. In the middle of the party, Bofur and the others sing a song while apparently ruining Bilbo's plates. After Bilbo reads about "incineration," Bofur makes the hobbit nervous by saying he will be a pile of ash in a nanosecond, causing the hobbit to faint. A few days after leaving Rivendell, the company enters the paths of the Misty Mountains, but they find themselves in the middle of a thunderbattle between two stone giants, with Bofur doubting their previous existence. During the fight, half of the company (including Boffur) are seemingly killed by mashing into the side of a mountain, but the others survive. He notices Bilbo's disappearance, and finds him hanging onto the side of the cliff for his life. Bofur attempts to help save Bilbo, but the dwarves are unsuccessful until Thorin goes down and rescues the hobbit himself, but immediately scolds at Bilbo afterwards. The company settles down in a cave for the night, with Bofur taking first watch.During his watch, Bofur sees Bilbo pack up and about to leave the cavern and quickly asks where the hobbit thinks he's going. Bilbo replies that he is going back to Rivendell because he doesn't believe he's strong enough to live life on the road and taking Thorin's words to heart. Bofur tells Bilbo that he knows that the hobbit is homesick and understands what he is going through. However, Bilbo coldly rebuffs that they are used to a life of living on the road, and not belonging anywhere. However, Bilbo immediately tries to apologize to Bofur, who is offended at first, but actually agrees to Bilbo and says that what the hobbit says is true: they don't belong anywhere. He wishes Bilbo with all the luck in the world and both clasp arms as they say farewell. However, before the Hobbit leaves, Bofur notices his sword glowing blue. They are soon dropped and land in Goblin town, where they were captured by the Goblins who lived there. However, shortly after the company escapes, they are hunted by Azog the Defiler and his followers. Bofur helps fight the cause by lighting up pine cones with his other teammates and throwing it at the Wargs and Orcs. However, they are nearly defeated, but are saved by the Eagles.After being dropped off at the carrock Bofur and the entire company watched Thorin literally embrace Bilbo and the thrush fly to the Lonely Mountain. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' ''TBA'' ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' TBA Trivia *Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur were the only dwarves not to descend from the Line of Durin. *Bofur seems to be the one who always jinxes the Dwarves luck. For example, when Bofur and the other members of the company land from a very high fall in the Goblin Kingdom, he says, "Well that could have been worse," the Great Goblin's dead body lands on all of them, causing pain from them all. Navigation Category:Middle-Earth Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters